Bite my Love for it is Nocturne of Crossed Hearts
by jpapineau2010
Summary: Ritsuka is caught in a rainstorm and finds shelter in a house belonging to a beautiful sixteen year old boy, named Yaten. But unaware that Yaten is a vampire. Soubi is a vampire hunter and may try to break them apart to win back the small boy he cares about. Will Yaten die? Will Ritsuka lose the true love of his life? Find out in this fan fic. WARNING HUGE YAOI LEMON IN FIRST CHPTR


Ritsuka walked down a part of Tokyo he didn't remember being there. While he walked down the sidewalk it got dark rather quickly. Small droplets fell little at a time before it became a downpour of rain. 'Crap.' Ritsuka thought. His neko ears were close to his head, he didn't like the rain that much. He pulled his coat over his head to protect himself. He wanted to find shelter, a house came into view. The wind gently pushed him to the house, as if something was calling him there. He wasn't sure about going inside because the windows looked like they had never been washed since the house was built and the wood was rotted away. He didn't want to catch a cold, he buried his thoughts and walked closer.

It was cold inside, but at least it was dry. Ritsuka saw a small pile of logs by a fire place. He didn't remember seeing a chimney on the outside, but he ignored the thought. He also found matches and old newspapers, and built a fire. He hung his clothes on a stand next to the fireplace and wrapped himself in a blanket. It smelled of fresh lilacs and roses. He felt his eyes start to close. "How did you get in here?" a slightly deep, yet pretty voice asked. Ritsuka spun around to see a sixteen year old boy standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry. It was raining and I didn't want to get wet." Ritsuka said, scared that this attractive young man would throw him out into the rain naked.

"Come here." The older boy said. Ritsuka couldn't stop himself from doing what he said. He clung to the blanket with some fear of what the other boy could do. "Now, look deep into my eyes." The older boy said, with his elegant voice. As the younger boy looked in the other's eyes and felt himself being pulled into those eyes. As Ritsuka was lost into those pale green eyes, the older boy brought his mouth to the neck of the young boy. Just before he bit the neck, Ritsuka laid his head so his lips rested on the older one's own. No other victim had done that. Now that he thought of it, he felt a pull towards this little boy. "W-what's your name?" Ritsuka asked weakly and dazed. "My name is Yaten." Yaten said, his silver hair glowed like amber in the light of the fire. "Tell me your name, little boy." "Ritsuka. Aoyagi Ritsuka." Ritsuka sighed feeling lust fill his body. He wanted Yaten to bite him like he wanted to in the first place. Yaten open his mouth over the jugular vein of Ritsuka's neck and bit down lightly, sucking in the sweetest blood he ever had. Ritsuka couldn't help but let out a little moan of pleasure from the bite. "I want you…" Ritsuka whispered into Yaten's ear.

Yaten was surprised. He hears it from others, but this time it sounded of genuine pleasure. Picking the young boy up Yaten walked upstairs to his bedroom, it had the same scent as the blanket. 'I'm in heaven.' Ritsuka thought. Yaten gently laid the nude boy down on the goose down bed, then unbuttoned his shirt showing a chiselled chest. 'This boy is so beautiful.' Yaten thought a soft pink blush showing on his alabaster face. Yaten slowly removed his pants, afterward he came up to eye level with the boy. Ritsuka leaned up and kissed Yaten, feeling more passion for the young boy he slid his tongue into Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka's eyes became heavy lidded, letting his tongue play with Yaten's own. The hypnosis spell broke and Ritsuka woke up, but he continued to kiss Yaten. "Make me yours." Ritsuka said, kissing Yaten's small button nose.

Yaten realized that the hypnosis spell was broken and the boy was still with him. 'This boy must be so lonely, I am truly going to make him mine.' Yaten thought feeling true love for the first time. His hand slid down Ritsuka's body caressing the groin of the young boy below him. Ritsuka let out a small cute gasp. "P-please give me more." Ritsuka squeaked, gripping Yaten's open shirt. "As you wish, my darling." Yaten said as the moonlight peered through the thick dark red drapes and made his hair shine white. Ritsuka fondled the belt of Yaten's pants and slowly they fell off his lower body. Licking his fingers, Yaten brought them down to Ritsuka's bum, and slowly inserting one at a time. As soon as Ritsuka was ready, Yaten positioned himself at Ritsuka's hole. "P-please be gentle." Ritsuka said, looking into Yaten's jade green eyes. "I'll be very gentle with you, love." Yaten said, softly into the ear of the young boy. He slowly slid inside of the young neko boy's entrance until only the head of Yaten's member was inside. "Please keep going." Ritsuka cooed. Yaten never suspected that, this young boy actually wanted to have sex with a vampire like him. The vampire continued to move in and out until Ritsuka's hole was fully relaxed, then he began to thrust faster and faster. "M-more, give me more." Ritsuka whispered into the vampire's ear. They were both about to reach their climaxes, three more thrusts and they ejaculated. Yaten fell to Ritsuka's side, pulling the blanket over their tired forms and they fell asleep in each others arms.

To be continued in Chapter two.


End file.
